


【柱扉】【隐泉扉】雨夜

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, 千手柱间/千手扉间, 宇智波泉奈/千手扉间 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	【柱扉】【隐泉扉】雨夜

从那时起，他的梦里，就多了那只向他伸过来求救的手。

“真紧，千手扉间，你就是这样服侍男人的？”斑摘下浸透了血的手套，在身底下人的脸颊上拍了拍。粘稠的血沫溅起来一些，沾染到刻满细小划痕的皮肤上，嵌在伤口的沟壑里，凝滞着要流未流。

哥哥，快来。

扉间艰难地喘着气，喉咙里冒出含糊不清的气音。斑刚才用苦无在他的口腔中恣意搅动了一番，如今满嘴就要溢出的鲜血堵在他的喉咙和气管。轰隆隆，一阵惊雷，斑苍白的狰狞笑意笼罩下来，如墨的漆黑蔓延在他的眼底。

他的左手被苦无贯穿钉在了地上，浑身都是被割裂的深刻刀伤，以及隐藏在青紫色皮肉下的碎骨，血的流逝带走了他的力气。斑掐着他的后颈，将他摁在地上形成无力的趴跪的姿势。他挣扎着昂起头，试图挣脱禁锢，支撑体重的手肘在血泊中一个打滑，斑炽热的性器贯穿了他。

哥哥，好痛。

“啧，叫好听点，你不是最擅长这个了？”斑微垂着眼，耸动着下身冷笑。“千手扉间，你这么贱，你哥知道吗？”

扉间在剧痛中闭紧了双眼，绷紧了摇摇欲坠的身体承受着身后的撞击。斑的动作粗鲁而凶狠，一股热流从他的腿间缓缓流下。冰冷的十指在他身上随意游走，掐捏着最脆弱的组织或者伤口。他适应了一会儿全身濒临破碎般的痛，颤抖着双腿试图往门口爬，那里意味着自由和解脱。

然而斑轻易地伸手拽住了他的腰带，干脆地将他拖了回去。磨破的膝盖在被血液浸没的粗糙榻榻米上留下两道昏暗的划痕。斑一个挺身侵入到底。扉间猛地弓起身，即将脱口而出的呻吟被他咽进了铁锈味肆虐的喉底。

哥哥，救我。

二月末依旧春寒料峭，无声的暴雨倾泻而下，窗外是静默的浓郁黑色，这场血气四溢的暴行被雨水带起的土腥气和生草味悄悄掩下。

“想跑？我怎么觉得你挺享受的？你不是最喜欢被干了吗？”斑抹了一把汗湿的额头和长发，感受着身前人体内的紧致和柔韧。肏干了几下觉得有些不够尽兴，便伸手一捞，将人翻了个面。身底下的人忍痛的抽气声撩拨起了他的兴致，他探手掐住了已经布满淤痕的脖颈，将俘虏的无力双腿挂在腰侧，稍稍提起腿根将结实的臀部抬起，斑俯下身，用能侵犯得更深一些的姿势，仔细品味俘虏扭曲的面庞。“舒服吗？说话呀。”

扉间无力地扭动着躯干想要避免被生生剖开般的痛。凝固的血痕干结在他白色的眼睫上，斑轻蔑的嘴角在他模糊的视线里晃动。无情碾压的肉刃在他的体内捣弄，似乎要将最深处的血肉掏挖出来。热痛，抽痛，刺痛混合着惊恐，凄楚，绝望，在嘈杂的暴雨声中将他吞没。

哥哥，你在哪里？

斑射了第一次。他抽出自己的性器，在朦胧的雨夜视野下摸了一把扉间的下身，满手艳血中搅着几缕腥气的乳白。斑随意地抹在了俘虏脸颊，蹭了蹭柔软的大腿根，稍稍倾身，火烫的阴茎又扎入了还未来得及收拢的穴口。

扉间浑身一抖。原本几分麻木的身体从尾骨窜上来尖锐的割裂般的痛。他扬起脖子，似乎这样就能朝着门近一些。方才他已经挣扎地离门很近了，只是就差那么一点点，他就能从身上的恶魔手中逃脱。

然而这是针对他的陷阱。从斑的身影在第一缕潮气泛起时，倒映在他屋外的稀疏草地上的水泊中那一刻起，他就没有了逃离的机会。

他努力维持着仅剩的一分清醒和求生欲望，心中拼命乞求，快让他的哥哥，他唯一的哥哥出现。尽管他清楚自己现在的姿势有多么不堪。恍惚中有隐约的青涩草香弥漫开来，一道雪亮的闪电如利刃划破沉郁的夜幕。他热烫的眼角瞥见了哥哥震惊的面庞半掩在门外的廊柱后。

哥哥！

扉间犹如一只浴血的残破水鸟挣扎起来。斑不耐地死死按住了他，掀起眼皮，拧了把渗血的乳尖，满意地看着囚徒蜷起身体紧咬的牙关里泄出一两声抽泣。“这么喜欢，别急，还有的是赏你。”他抽出在爆发边缘的器官，揪住染血的白发用力一提，将几股精液喷射在了紧闭双眼的人的脸上，粘稠的乳白色液体挂在赤红色疤痕上缓慢滴落。

窗外隐约有冰凉的雨水滴落，一下一下打在窗棱上。啪嗒，啪嗒。像是为这场酷刑在进行一次精心的倒计时。

新鲜的伤口重新被坚挺的性器破开贯穿，扉间勉强动弹了一下指尖，趁着斑埋头探索着新的折磨方式，他仰起头，迫不及待地去确认刚才的场景不是他的幻觉。

是他的哥哥，脸上犹自是一副怔然。

哥哥！救我啊！......别走。

他不知道为什么会祈祷他的哥哥不要离开。或许刚才，他的哥哥没有第一时间冲出来救他的时候，他就有了不详的预感。

那是建立在血脉相连基础上的预感。

他绞出最后一点力气，抬起右臂向他的哥哥伸出去，身下的痛已经感受不到了。他的生命从随着挣扎而扩大的伤口处缓慢地蔓延出去，只剩下一点点微渺的希望，积蓄在湿润的眼底。

哥哥，求你，快......  
他的含着鲜血的喉咙口冒出模糊的咕噜的气泡。

然而他的哥哥没有动。

是幻觉吗？——他的眼眶里泛起名为绝望的水色。

“真是又贱又浪，被男人肏也能叫得这么大声。”斑掐着扉间的腿根，指甲深深嵌进僵冷的皮肉，快速的撞击迫使身下的人一下一下在粗糙的榻榻米往前蹭，最初的战斗中被挑起翘起的杂乱竹茬尖刮下丝丝血肉。“你以为我不知道？”他伸手用力卡住扉间的下颌扭过来，毒蝎一般的目光舔舐着对方染着泪的脸颊。“你是怎么暗恋柱间的，又是怎么每晚偷偷想着你亲哥哥自慰的。我可都一清二楚。”

他用阴毒鄙夷的目光侵蚀着身下颤抖的红瞳，哑着嗓音：“贱货，给我好好看，这是谁的眼睛。”

一轮微光闪耀的深黑色双眼，幻化出复杂玄妙的重瞳。

若隐若现的，是泉奈的眼睛。

“哼，就你也配看泉奈的眼睛？”斑手一甩，将那让令人厌恶的脸撇去一边，下身更深地刺入鲜血淋漓的后穴，掰开撑裂的穴肉第三次将精液注入了扉间的体内深处，闭上眼感受着身底下的人不自觉的轻颤。“你这个下贱的浪货不配有眼睛。”斑的手抚上满是泪痕的脸颊。

“你更不配泉奈的喜欢。”

扉间死死咬着牙，忍着哭躲避斑伸向他眼睛的手。斑皱着眉甩了他一个耳光，右手在他的左侧的断裂肋骨处狠狠顶了一下，细微的喀嚓声飘散在清脆的撞击声中。

扉间面庞一阵扭曲。他的眼睛慢慢地睁大，透明的泪从他肿胀的眼角一颗一颗滚落，无声没入糊着鲜血和精液的银白色发丝间。

因为他看到了他的哥哥微微动了一下。

那意味着，他看到的不是虚影。不是幻觉。而是他唯一的，血脉相连的亲人。是他渴求了一生，眷恋了一生，追随了一生的人。

然而他没有来救他。

没有握住那只向他求救的冰冷的手。

甚至就站在那里，看着他痛苦地呻吟，被一点一点撕碎，丢弃进无底深渊。

“泉奈这辈子，就是瞎了眼看上你这个贱人。”  
又有滚烫的体液洒在了他的身上，但是他仿佛已经感受不到了。

哥哥，为什么？  
他的泪止不住地翻涌，似乎一生的泪水都在此刻倾泻而下。

“呵，被肏得爽吗？千手扉间。有你肏自己爽吗？真应该让柱间看看你这幅淫荡的样子。”  
已经记不起是第几次被撕开后狠狠入侵。暴风雪般交织的痛楚生生将他的灵魂几乎割裂成碎片。  
然而什么都比不上他眼帘里，那个静止不动的身影，带给他的心痛。

哥哥，求你救我......  
又一道锋利的闪电撑开浓稠的夜幕，柱间的脸被瞬间亮起的光影衬得煞白而扭曲。他哭得越发厉害。

“你就该被肏死。这种死法最适合你了。呐，你说对不对？”  
他想摇头。他想否认那些粘稠的漆黑的侮辱。然而他已经没有一点力气了。

哥哥，到底，为什么......

那只求救的手臂无力地垂落，摔在遍布干涸褐色血渍的榻榻米上。  
他的哥哥仍旧静默地如同一座没有灵魂的雕塑。

他的泪已经停了。因为已经失去了落泪的理由。

一记狠狠的撞击，斑的手掌猛然收紧，掐紧了扉间的脖颈，喘着气将最后一点稀薄的体液赏赐给身下人那张不知满足的淫靡小穴。他畅意地甩了甩厚重的长发，淅淅沥沥的水声隐约响起。温烫的液体冲刷了丝丝缕缕的残血和存精，在凌乱的榻榻米上缓慢地蔓延。

扉间犹如一只残破的玩偶，身体只余神经般的抽搐。失血让他的身体变得透凉。他的视线依旧停留在他哥哥站立过的地方，虽然那里已是空空荡荡。

斑随意地擦了擦下身，在濒死的俘虏身边坐下。他疑惑地抬眼看了眼门外，觉得似乎有气息刚才消失了。不过没关系，泉奈的仇已经报了。扉间似乎至始至终都没有硬，他方才摸了一把才有所察觉。这样更好，让这个贱人爽到了，岂不是如了他的意。

他有点想抽根烟放松一下，屋内的腥臊气息搅动着他的神经不得安宁。他捡起自己落在一边的手套，一个火遁烧掉，看着灰烬的余光沉思了会儿。

他似乎什么都没想。  
他已经没有什么还想继续做的了。

他又似乎想了很多很多。  
想他弟弟临死前笑着对他说：“我有个人，我惦记了他一辈子。可惜我们终究没有缘分。”  
想他握着弟弟僵冷的手，追问那个人是谁。

“扉间......”  
那是一个他做梦都没有想到的名字。

斑站起身，扔了件千手族服的外套盖在扉间的身上，免得第二天被族人发现，场面太过难堪。

——终究是泉奈在意过的人。可惜真的不值得。死了就干净了。相信泉奈也会欣慰。

他笑了笑，单膝跪地，俯下身亲吻了扉间失神的绯红色眼瞳。  
咻，斑的身影消失在杀人现场。

凶手已经离开很久了。  
他的视线已经染上无法褪去的漆黑。窗外缠绵的烈雨仍旧在不知疲倦地落下，一大片一大片，仿佛降落在他的心头。

滴答，滴答。窗棱上的雨滴停了吗？他怎么好像已经听不见了。  
那双被泪浸染的眼瞳缓缓地合上。

最后见到的，是哥哥温暖的笑颜。


End file.
